candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Differences between Flash and HTML5 versions
There are a number of differences between the Facebook and mobile versions of Candy Crush Saga. You can connect your mobile version with the Facebook one but the differences will be the same. Appearance The map In the Facebook version, the map is different from the mobile version: the pathways are different, the Facebook version has worlds, and the episodes are released before the mobile one. Note: From Caramel Cove, the episodes pathways are the same with the exception of Butterscotch Boulders and Caramel Clearing. In fact, the link between world five and world six and the link between world nine and world ten are not connected on Facebook. The Dreamworld In the Facebook version, the pictures of Dreamworld episodes are different from reality, but on mobile devices, the only difference is the color. Map on facebook.png|Pastille Pyramid map on Facebook Pastille Pyramid.jpg|Pastille Pyramid map on mobile devices Tickets.png|Tickets on Facebook ticket mobile.png|Ticket on mobile Episode 11 Dreamworld.jpg|Cookie Cabana's map on Facebook Cookie Cabana.png|The same in mobile devices Bonkers Bakery background.png|Bonkers Bakery's background on Facebook Dreamworld_25_Background.png|Bonkers Bakery's background on mobile DR episode completed (Facebook).png|DR episode completed (Facebook). This is episode 25. DR episode completed (mobile device).png|DR episode completed (mobile device). This is episode 25. The game engine The game engine also differs between versions. The engine used by the game forces candies to "settle" before matches from cascades can be made. This dramatically increases the score potential on levels with fewer colours like level 336. This change occured sometime around the release of Sugary Shire on Facebook. On mobile devices, for timed levels, on Sugar Crush, the Extra time candies will turn into wrapped candies, it used to not occur on Facebook. Now this glitch has been fixed. For striped candies, activating many on the same line will hit an icing as if all the striped candies hit it one-by-one (phone). However, on Facebook, the icing behaves as if only one striped candy hits it, even though many hit it. This is the reason for the hugely-split difficulty of Level 288. This has since been fixed with the release of Jiggly Gym. However, this glitch occured again. If you combine striped candy and wrapped candy, licorice swirls around the 3x3 area block the effect on mobiles which can make level 382 for instance even harder. However, on Facebook, they don't block the effect, allowing a wider area of clearing. The colours of candies The number of colors present on the board can range from 3 colours to 6 colours. However, prior to the Jiggly Gym update on mobile, the colours displayed are different. On 6-coloured levels, the colours are the same. But, on 5-coloured levels, yellow is removed on Facebook while purple is removed on Mobile; on 4-coloured levels, red is also removed on Facebook while orange is also removed on Mobile; on 3-colors levels, purple is also removed on Facebook (leaving to ) while yellow is removed on mobile versions (leaving to ). In addition, on candy order levels with less than 6 colours, the commands are the same, which implies when the player should remove purple candies on a 5-colors levels (they always appear on Facebook but not on mobile), the candies that appear in the command also appear on the level on mobile, and it is replaced by the next color that should be removed instead. For example, in Level 141, so orange candies are excluded on mobile to include the required purple candies. Level 289 is one of the 4-coloured candy order levels to require purple and oranges, which are both normally excluded on mobile, thereby causing the next two colours, yellow and blue, to be removed. This is the only case in the whole game, of a level without any blue candies. After the Jiggly Gym update on mobile, the colours are now the same as Facebook. Soundtrack The music that plays in each level type in both versions is also different. The Moves/Jelly level song in Facebook is the Moves/Candy Order level song in mobile. The Ingredients level song in Facebook is the Jelly level song in mobile. The Timed level song in Facebook is the Ingredients level song in mobile. The Candy Order level song in Facebook is the Timed level song in mobile. The songs in Dreamworld, Moves levels and for the map are the same in both versions. The Candy Frog The appearance of the candy frog isn't the only thing that changes between Facebook and mobile versions, one of the big changes between the versions is the effect when you launch the frog to another Square, in the Facebook version the candy frog is capable to destroy blockers or destroy a layer of it, also it can destroy or take a layer of the jellies behind the same blocker. On mobile versions, the candy frog also can destroy blockers but not the Jelly behind them. It would make some levels in the mobile version harder. Facebook Version (Note: All the jellies behind the licorice locks are turned into Single jellies thanks to the Frog effect while landing): File:Facebook Candy Frog Before.jpg File:Facebook Candy Frog After.jpg Mobile Version '('Note: All the Jellies behind the licorice locks are Untouched when the Candy frog landed, makes the level a bit harder): File:Mobile candy Frog Before.jpg File:Mobile candy Frog After.jpg Facebook features *Gold (until October 2014 on some mobile devices.) *Three boosters: Bubblegum Troll, Sweet Teeth and Bomb Cooler *The Fun-O-Meter *The play with friends menu *Stories before and after the episodes (the stories stop at Salty Canyon in mobile version) *Characters appears on the map (they stop appearing at Chocolate Mountains in mobile version) *Champion Titles *Worlds Funometerswedish.png 3 boosters.png Mobile features *Mystery Quests Category:Facebook features